


Thief's Secret

by paintosaurus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, cuddly, how do you title things????, ooc saihara?, sure why not, tickle fight but it's one-sided in saihara's favour lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintosaurus/pseuds/paintosaurus
Summary: Ouma's ticklish. Saihara discovers he's ticklish. It all goes downhill from there.





	Thief's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> fucking uhhhhhhhh my friend and i were discussing ticklish ouma on a discord call and i started writing this and only ended up finishnig it now so. here u go

"Hey Kokichi, how come you always have that scarf with you?"

It was a rather innocent question, Saihara hadn't thought much of it. He was just curious, honestly. But to Ouma, this was more than just a question. 

"Why does it matter, Saihara-chan?" Ouma asked. "I could ask you the same question with that hat of yours!"

Saihara winced. "I've told you the reason why I wear my hat in public. I don't wear it when I'm around you because I trust you, Ouma-kun." The detective smiled warmly, looking at his partner with his deep blue eyes. Ouma smiled back, almost imitating Saihara's gestures. Ouma has always liked observing the way Saihara moves, noticing when he plays with his hands when he's nervous, or how he's always adjusting himself when sitting down. It was the little things that Ouma really appreciated.

However, he didn't necessarily appreciate Saihara's question at this current moment. There was a reason he wore his signature checkered scarf most of the time, but it was a reason he was not about to expose. He did find Saihara's comment about his trust quite sweet (although he'd never admit it), but the supreme leader wasn't about to let his guard down. He blushed slightly.

"My neck gets cold easily, Saihara-chan..." Ouma whined. "And then the rest of my body gets cold... You don't want me to be freezing all the time, do you?" Saihara noticed the light tint of pink on Ouma's cheeks. It was barely noticeable, but the detective was able to sense Ouma's slight nervousness. 

"If it's okay with you... could I..." Saihara paused, watching the smaller boy in front of him intently. "Could I kiss your neck?"

Ouma's cheeks went from just a light tint of pink to a deep red, clearly caught off guard. He could tell his partner was now very flustered, and he honestly looked quiet adorable like that. Although, he wasn't sure why Ouma was so flustered over this... it was as if he was hiding something.

Our supreme leader, on the other hand, was reduced to a blushing mess. He was hiding something, and has desperately tried to hide that same something from his boyfriend since they've known each other. If Saihara discovered his little secret, all hell would break loose. Oh the other hand, this was Saihara, his loving boyfriend. Surely he wouldn't...

"F-fine..." Ouma scoffed childishly, crossing his arms before he removed his scarf. "But only this once, okay? And no biting!" 

The detective nodded, studying his boyfriend's slow movement as he reluctantly removed his scarf. He wasn't sure if Ouma was self-consious about it or if he was just messing with him, but there was something about the way he looked at Saihara as he removed the scarf from his neck. There was a sense of genuine nervousness, but he did get the ok from his boyfriend, so Saihara wasn't worried all that much.

Saihara glanced at his boyfriend's neck, admiring his collarbones and a small scar on the side of his neck. The detective figured that Ouma was just conscious of his scar, although he couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why.

The taller boy shifted closer to his short boyfriend, leaning down to kiss his neck. He felt Ouma shudder, but then felt him relax moments later with a slight sigh. Saihara took this as a sign to continue, and placed his lips on his boyfriend's neck. Ouma shivered, feeling a chill up his spine.

"You okay?" Saihara asked, breathing against Ouma's neck unintentionally. 

Ouma made a strange squeak-like noise, it almost sounded like he was attempting to choke back a noise. It sounded vaguely like... laughter?

Saihara pulled away, slightly concerned. "What's wrong?" 

"N-n-nothing..." Ouma stuttered, clearly nervous. Something was definitely wrong, but Ouma wouldn't admit it. Saihara would have to experiment...

Being cautious, the taller boy gently glided a finger over Ouma's neck, surprised when his boyfriend squeaked and covered his neck with his shoulders. Saihara noticed a small smile on Ouma's face and quickly pieced the puzzle together.

"Ouma-kun..." Saihara said quietly. "You never told me you were... ticklish..." 

Ouma quickly changed his expression to his normal, gleeful face. "Huh? Ticklish?" He questioned, tilting his head like a puppy. "I think you're seeing things, Saihara-cha- AH!" Ouma was suddenly caught off guard as Saihara gently pressed his fingertips into his boyfriend's sides, smirking at the reaction he got. 

He crawled on top of Ouma, a smirk adorning his features. Saihara grabbed both of Ouma's wrists and hoisted them above the smaller boy's head as he straddled his boyfriend's hips. This caused Ouma to suddenly bark out random protests, but Saihara was determined to discover every little 'secret' on his boyfriend's body.

"S-Saihara-chan?" Ouma was reduced to a state where he was already begging, as if that wasn't enough to prove exactly how ticklish this boy was. It didn't help that Saihara wasn't usually this... mischievous. The smirk on his face, the way he wiggled his fingers above Ouma's already shaking body, everything made Ouma squirm in anticipation.

"What's wrong, Ouma-kun?~" It was clear that Saihara was abusing his power. "Are you trying to hide something from me?" He placed his free hand on Ouma's sides, grinning when the smaller boy squirmed underneath him.

"N-no! Saihara-chan! I'm not-" Ouma stuttered, growing more anxious each second Saihara's hand was on his sides. "I'm not t-ticklish! I swear!"

This, in turn, made Saihara smirk. "Are you sure about that?" He said, moving his hand in a clawing formation over the smaller boy's sides, snickering when Ouma jolted and gasped. He noticed his boyfriend biting his lip, trying to prevent himself from laughing. They both knew that plan wasn't going to last long.

"Aww, what's the matter, Ouma-kun?~" Saihara teased, using a rather patronizing, sing-song tone of voice. "Are you ticklish here?" Ouma shook his head. "No? Then... how about here?" Saihara positioned his hand higher, gently fluttering his fingers against Ouma's ribs. This caused Ouma's entire body to jerk suddenly, and suddenly he started giggling quite heavily. 

"H-Hey! Saihara-chan!" Ouma managed to gasp out a few words before being dominated by the, what felt like, electric shocks coursing through his body. He definitely felt sensitive, especially around his boyfriend, and he was surprised he'd managed to keep his sensitivity a secret for so long. 

"What is it, Ouma-kun?" Saihara asked, smirking and continuing to work his magic. "Does this tickle? I bet it does... tickle, tickle~" 

Ouma couldn’t even find words to protest against Saihara, he just laughed involuntarily as a response. He was squirming quite a bit, trying to free his arms so he grab Saihara’s wrists in order to give himself time to breathe or an escape opportunity, but failed due to his body growing weaker from the sensations. The detective’s teasing also seemed to heighten Ouma’s senses, much to his dismay. 

Saihara, however, was focused on testing out Ouma’s different spots, making note of which techniques worked better. He lazily dragged his fingertips from Ouma’s ribs to his stomach, which in turn made the smaller boy yelp. Saihara stopped for a moment to look at his boyfriend’s expression. It wasn’t often he got to see Ouma blush this much, it was a treat. 

“What was that?” Saihara asked his boyfriend, snickering when he pouted at him. “Did I hit something there?” 

“N-no…” Ouma lied, turning his head, attempting to hide his blushing face in his shoulder. “You can… let me go now…” He panted quietly.

“Not yet…” Saihara let go of Ouma’s wrists so he could use both hands to scribble over Ouma’s stomach, which made the boy squeal and dissolve into a fit of laughter, occassionally hiccuping between giggles. He tried using his now free hands to try and block his stomach, but when he did this, Saihara would just poke his sides to get him to let go. 

“S-Saihara-chan!” Ouma gasped out between bouts of laughter. “Knock i-it off-!” He wanted to protest more, but was interrupted by Saihara’s fingers lightly tickling his lower stomach, which made him squeak.

“Someone’s got a veeery ticklish tummy~” Saihara teased, slowing down the tickling so he was just lightly tracing random shapes on Ouma’s stomach. “I could do this all day…”

“P-Please don’t!” Ouma whined, overcome by the tingly sensations on his stomach. Saihara’s lighter touches caused him to quiver under the detective’s fingers, trying to fight back against laughter. 

“I never thought you’d be this ticklish, Ouma-kun,” Saihara said casually, still working with his fingers, snickering when Ouma squeaked as he brushed over a sensitive spot on his lower stomach. 

“Th-That’s because I-I’m… not t-ticklish!” Ouma stuttered, trying to fight Saihara off of him. “Q-Quit it!”

“Not ticklish, you say?” Saihara mused, smiling. “Then you wouldn’t mind if I did this?” As he finished his sentence, he moved his hands back over to Ouma’s sides, just above his hips. He giggled at Ouma’s reaction… this was priceless. 

His boyfriend’s laugh became squeaky and louder as he squirmed more, trying to push Saihara away from him. Saihara noted that his hips were proving to be a rather sensitive spot on Ouma. However, the detective also noticed that Ouma wasn’t fighting back all that much as he was before, becoming weaker the more Saihara tickled him.

“S-Saihara-chan! St-stop it!” Ouma cried beneath the detective, who had a devilish smirk on his face. 

“Not until you admit that you’re ticklish,” Saihara compromised, but he knew how much his boyfriend hated admitting defeat. Saihara figured maybe he should give Ouma a small break, lifting his hands from Ouma’s body. He gently grabbed Ouma and placed him in his lap, trapping him in a hug. 

“Now, are you going to be stubborn with me, or are you gonna admit to being super ticklish?” Saihara asked, resting his head on Ouma’s shoulder and intentionally breathing on the smaller boy’s neck. Ouma immediately shuddered upon feeling his boyfriend’s breath against his neck, but still kept quiet. 

Ouma bit his lip and sealed away little snickers, making a futile attempt to convince Saihara his neck wasn’t sensitive. He was able to contain himself until he felt the detective nibbling his neck, which caused him to cry out and fall into a fit of heavy giggles. Attempting to fight Saihara off, Ouma kept barking out random words which just sounded like gibberish. 

“Sorry, I can’t understand what you’re saying,” Saihara giggled. “I don’t speak ticklish.” 

“F-Fuck oFF-!” Was the only thing Saihara could make out between Ouma’s gibberish giggles. Saihara found this quite amusing, laughing himself before freezing up as he felt Ouma poke his sides. He stopped tickling the smaller boy, glancing down at him.

“Ouma-kun…” Saihara deepened his voice, watching his boyfriend’s face. Ouma was smirking. 

“Nishishi!~ I think someone else is a little ticklish!” Ouma giggled. Saihara blushed before grabbing Ouma’s wrists, preventing a counterattack. 

“What’s wrong, Saihara-chan? Are you scared I’m gonna tickle you?” Ouma grinned. Saihara mimicked said grin, and snickered as he watched Ouma’s signature smile morph into one of slight nervousness. “S-Saihara-chan?”

“You’re just asking for it now,” Saihara stated before using both of his hands to attack Ouma’s waist, which proved to be an especially sensitive spot given the squeal the smaller boy let out before he erupted into a loud fit of squirms and laughter. Saihara has never seen Ouma laugh so… freely. 

Ouma was definitely having as much fun as Saihara was.

“Admit you’re ticklish, Ouma-kun,” Saihara teased, whispering into Ouma’s ear, which also proved to be ticklish. “Or I’ll keep tickling you foreverrrrrr~”

“O-Okay! Okay!” Ouma gasped between hiccupy laughs. “I’m t-t-ticklish!! Just s-stop!” 

Saihara let go of Ouma, as much as he wanted to keep going. The smaller boy let out tiny giggles after every heavy breath, which Saihara found quite adorable. 

“I… hate you…” Ouma panted, letting his head rest on Saihara’s chest, remaining in his boyfriend’s lap. “You almost killed me there…”

“I made an interesting discovery, so of course I had to investigate!” The detective teased, followed by Ouma lightly punching him in the arm. “Besides, I’ve never heard you laugh like that. It’s quite adorable. Now I know how to get you to tell me where you hide my hat.” 

“You’re taking the fun out of it!” Ouma pouted childishly, looking up at his boyfriend and jabbing him in the ribs, which in turn made Saihara squeak. Right… he almost forgot…

“Saihara-chaaaaan~” Ouma grinned, raising his hands and wiggling his fingers in Saihara’s direction. Saihara blushed, trying to get away from Ouma, but Ouma caught him and pushed him back onto the couch. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“O-Ouma-kun, don’t.” Saihara said sternly, but was contradicted but his nervous smile. 

“What’s wrong, Saihara-chan? You aren’t ticklish, are you?~”

**Author's Note:**

> possible sequel?????? who knows find out next time on dragon ball z


End file.
